Sock-Storms and Sunshine
by Man of Many Pairings
Summary: Harry can't find his wand. Did his husband take it? A short little Drarry one-shot. Written for the House Cup Competition on HPFC


**A/N: This is for HPFC's House Cup Challenge. I missed Round 1, but here's Round 2. I used 4 out of 7 prompts, plus 3 bonus prompts. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

The beautiful morning light shone through the second-floor windows, casting a cheery yellow glow throughout the study. Despite the warm and inviting atmosphere, the effects of it were not rubbing off on Harry at all. He needed to be off to work soon, and an Auror (or any wizard, for that matter) is only as good as his wand. By definition, then, he was worthless at the moment. Harry scrambled frantically about the room; he knew he'd left it in the drawer of his desk, but when he'd gone to get it, his wand had disappeared. He glanced under the chairs, looked behind the books on the shelves, and even ventured to peruse Draco's paperwork on the desk itself. That last effort gave him a thought he hadn't entertained yet.

"Draco, have you seen my wand?"

"I dunno, babe. Where'd you last see it?"

That response stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Draco only ever called him by a pet name for one of two reasons: either he was looking for Harry to give him something (usually sex)... or he was hiding something.

He thought for a moment. If Draco was lying about this, and he did in fact know where his wand's whereabouts, Harry was going to murder him.

"I had it last in the usual place in the desk."

"Want me to help you look?"

That threw Harry; Draco might not have offered if he actually knew where it was. He figured he might as well go with the flow.

"Yes, please."

He heard the stairs creak as his husband ascended them two at a time, and stood there with his arms cross. _Very clever, you sneaky Slytherin. But I'm one step ahead of you this time._

* * *

Draco smirked as he entered the upstairs study; whatever Potter had gotten his knickers in a twist over this time was not surprising. The entire time they'd been together, he had known Harry to be a person of great integrity and determination. However, his drive to get things done also came with a tendency for tunnel-vision. If Harry had lost his wand, it was probably because he had simply been preoccupied with something else entirely and had now forgotten where he'd placed it.

So when he entered the study, he found exactly what he'd been expecting: Harry was standing behind his desk in his work robes, with his arms crossed defensively and a look of intensity that never fully went away.

"Did you check the desk again?"

"Of course I did. I can't seem to find it anywhere." Harry was obviously upset. Suddenly, he pointed a glare at Draco, who held his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me, Potter. I'm innocent."

"Yeah, and I'm the Minister of Magic. Where is it, Draco?"

"Look, if you think I picked myself up off my arse on my day off to help you find your wand, knowing full well where it really was, just to fuck with your mind, you're madder than I thought."

"Am not! That sounds exactly like something you'd do! Just tell me where it is. It might be your day off, but some of us have important business to attend to today. Please Draco, I don't have time for this." Harry's tone was clear that he wanted very much for this to be over.

"Now I'm offended. You've called me a thief and a liar. Trust me, if I wanted to truly mess with you, I would have come up with something much more mature than stealing your wand." Draco's face was put-off.

Harry shot him a doubtful look. "You're telling me you truly don't know where it is?"

Draco shook his head emphatically. "Not a bloody clue."

Just then, a rather large crash resounded from down the hall. They both took one look at each other, then took off together toward the commotion.

* * *

Shrieks of excited laughter were coming from James' bedroom. The looks of horror dissipated from the faces of his parents when they barged in and saw what he'd done.

Two-year-old James was holding his father's wand in one hand, waving it wildly and without caution in all directions, sending toys flying and small jets of light into the air. He'd managed to dump the contents of his small bureau onto the floor, and with his other hand he was reaching out to catch any of the wayward socks that were spinning in a miniature whirlwind around the center of the room. James would rush from one side of the cyclone of socks to the other and back again, laughing and screaming the whole way.

Harry rushed up and plucked his wand from James' grasp. "James, what have I told you? You're not allowed a wand until you're much older." He picked up his son, who had started to cry the moment the wand was taken away from him and all the clothing had fallen to the floor.

"This may not be the best time, but I told you it wasn't me." Harry rolled his eyes, but a smile gave away his amusement.

"You're a right git, you know that? Our son is crying, and all you care about is being right," said Harry, his words dripping with sarcasm. He walked toward Draco, who simply looked up at the ceiling in mock offense.

"I'm simply defending my honor, thank you very much. It'll teach him not to wrongfully besmirch the character of others- "

"Shut up and kiss me." Harry leaned in, and Draco obliged. It was a chaste kiss, as both were mindful of James in Harry's arms, but sparks still flew as their lips met for a brief moment.

"You still obsessed with slimy gits? Christ, you really haven't changed since Hogwarts, have you?"

Draco received a withering glance. "Aside from Ginny, you're the only one I've ever kissed. I hardly call that an obsession, seeing as it's just you."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes as Harry chuckled. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Leave it to me to marry a prude. Here, let me have 'im." Harry placed the boy in his outstretched arms. Draco immediately started tickling James, who stopped crying and made a poor attempt at stifling his laughter.

Draco watched his adopted son, who stared back with the wide, glassy eyes of a toddler. "Lesson learned, James. We mustn't take things that are not ours. That, and that Daddy is paranoid, and does not trust Papa." He winked at James and dodged a playful smack upside the head from Harry.

He turned to walk downstairs, but not before giving Harry a goodbye kiss. "Have a good day at work," he said in a sing-song voice.

Harry kissed back, still rolling his eyes as Draco pranced toward the door with James giggling in his arms. "Silly Slytherin," he muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to the office furnace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. He fingered his wand, which he'd gratefully shoved into his pocket, and for the first time this morning noticed the cheery golden sunshine that filled the room. He smiled to himself, excited at his prospects for the day ahead. He had some thieves to catch, some danger to throw himself into, and a loving husband and child to come home to when it was all over.

Despite the minor setback, this had the makings of a great day.

The End


End file.
